Future Bulma
Future Bulma is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and the very end of the Cell Games arc. She is the widowed mother of Future Trunks. Besides her son, she is the last surviving member of the Z Fighters in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen very important role in the Trunks arc all the way through the Perfect Cell arc, creating the Time Machine that made Future Trunks to go back in time in the first place and warn everyone of the Androids. Background Up until the Trunks Saga, Future Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her mainstream counterpart. In August of Age 764, she watches Future Son Goku traveling back to Earth via Instant Transmission and kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Two years later, Future Bulma is seen outside the Sons' house as Future Goku dies from a heart virus, holding the six-month-old Future Trunks in her arms. Six months follow Goku's tragic death, two killer androids attack on May, 12 Age 767. All of the Z Fighters except for Future Son Gohan are murdered by the robotic killing machines, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on Earth. Thirteen years later, after Gohan is killed, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit Past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those already dead, he could at least save those still alive). Finally, four years later in Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more loving, caring and serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easy-going. She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Androids head-on, and instead use the time machine. Because even though he was a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan, and he failed. Appearance Future Bulma appears exactly like her counterpart, by having long hair. But she seems to wear different clothes every now or then. In a flashback by her son, while he describes how his timeline is to the Z Fighters, Future Bulma is seen with her hair in a bun, but has cures coming out of it. In the manga, she is seen smoking a cigarette, but this is edited out in the anime. Once her son comes back from helping Goku out during the Cell Games arc, just like her counterpart. Future Bulma is seen with long hair again, but after her son finally kills Future 17 and 18, She is shown to have cut her hair short, just like her counterpart. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Anime Filler Later, when Future Trunks returned from the past, Bulma was both astonished, and not astonished at the fact that Goku died anyway by sacrificing himself to save the planet (her exact words were "That sounds just like Goku"). She was completely astonished at how Vegeta had defended her son when he died. Later, when the Androids were on the move again, Future Trunks went to fight, and this time, she believed in him, and merely asked him to be careful. Finally, as Trunks was preparing to go back in time once again to tell his friends that he managed to beat the Androids. But Future Cell in his first form attempts to steal his time machine. Future Bulma is seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend, but quickly goes inside when she sees how serious her son is. Future Bulma is lastly seen looking out of the window at her son about to battle Future Cell. Dragon Ball Super (Anime) Future Trunks arc Seventeen years in the future, a man named Black goes on a rampage and causes the humans to verge on the brink of extinction. He is encountered by her son, Trunks, but he fails in defeating him. Bulma suggests to Trunks that they should receive help from Goku and Vegeta in the world of the past. In the matter of six months, Bulma managed to gather enough fuel for a two-way trip to the past for the Time Machine. However Black attacks and destroys some of the fuel and kills Future Bulma in front of Future Trunks, vaporizing her with a point blank range Ki blast to her face. Video Games Future Bulma appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 Quotes Relationships Mrs. Brief Dr. Brief Tights Future Vegeta Future Trunks Future Son Goku Son Goku Future Chi-Chi Future Son Gohan Future Ox King Future Yamcha Future Puar Future Oolong Future Master Roshi Future Tien Future Chaozu Future Yajirobe Future Kuririn Future Piccolo Future Korin Future Mr. Popo Future Dende Future Mai Future Frieza Future King Cold Future Dr. Gero Future Android 17 Future Android 18 Future Cell Black Goku Knownable Relatives *Dr. Brief (Father) *Mrs. Brief (Mother) *Tights (Older Sister) *Future Vegeta (Lover) *Future Trunks (Son) *Bulma (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *In the manga, she smokes a cigarette but this is edited out in the anime. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hiromi Tsuru *'English' : Tiffany Vollmer (The History of Trunks - DBZ Shin Budokai Another Road), Monica Rial (DBZ Kai) all information on Future Bulma came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Bulma Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-006.jpg|Future Bulma holding her infant son just before Goku die. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-016.jpg|Future Bulma learns of Goku's death from Kuririn. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-100.jpg|Future Bulma in her car. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-104.jpg|Future Bulma asking her son what's wrong. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-106.jpg|Future Bulma figures out her son's plan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-112.jpg|"You Better come back alive Kid. That's all I got to say." (English Version) Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-147.jpg|"Ah it's good to see that your alive son. DO U PLAN ON LIVING LONG, OR SHOULD I START SHOPPING FOR ONE INSTEAD OF TWO?!" Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-148.jpg|Future Bulma is happy to see that her son and is surprise to see Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-150.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan and Trunks that they better not be planning something. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-152.jpg|Future Bulma cooking for Gohan and Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-155.jpg|Future Bulma watches Gohan eating at her house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-161.jpg|Future Bulma watches Gohan eating while she remarks the similarities between him, and his late father. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-162.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan that he is exactly like Goku. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-167.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan that Goku would be very proud of him. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-168.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan to talk some sense into her son. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-374.jpg|Future Bulma working on the blue prints for the time machine. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-377.jpg|Future Bulma sees her son carrying an unconscious Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-382.jpg|Future Bulma talking to her son while Gohan lies unconscious after she treats his injuries. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-383.jpg|Future Bulma encourages her son. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-385.jpg|Future Bulma and her son are surprise to see Gohan waking up. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-578.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son that his grandfather became a great inventor when people thought he was crazy. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-581.jpg|Bulma finishes the time machine, and asks her son if he is excited about going to help Goku in the past. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-583.jpg|Bulma scolding her son about trying to defeat the androids as a super saiyan, and that this won't make Gohan happy at all. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-585.jpg|Future Bulma asking her son If he is going to the location of the androids to battle them. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-587.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son that he can still use the time Machine instead of battling the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-757.jpg|Future Bulma visits her son in the Hospital. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-761.jpg|Future Bulma talking to her son after his battle against the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-763.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son that he is grateful to be alive. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-766.jpg|Future Bulma treats her son's injuries. 1110162 1346330833033 full.jpg|Future Bulma describing Goku to Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-773.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son not to expect too much out of Vegeta. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-778.jpg|Future Bulma sees her son off. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-782.jpg|Future Bulma bids her son farewell. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-784.jpg|"Oh Dear, he's in your hands now Goku". (English Version) Future_Bulma_194.jpg|Future Bulma is surprise to see her son. FutureTrunks12.png|Future Bulma sees that her son is now taller, and older. FutureBulma Ep 194 DBZ.png|Future Bulma tells her son that there is tea made. Dbz194-02.jpg|Future Bulma remarks that Goku truly is wonderful. Since he he save the world one last time, and learned how to move on. FutureTrunksBulma_Ep_194.png|Future Bulma tells her son not to stay gone for too long. BulmaGTrunks3.png|Future Bulma asking her son why to head back inside her house. 222222222.jpg|Future Bulma asks her son if he has a girlfriend. Bulma looking at Trunks-Cell Confrontation.png|Future Bulma's last appearance.